Last Message
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: It would be Itachi's last words, even if Naruto didn't know it, especially since it was carried out in such a very strange way. NaruIta, Oneshot


**Warnings**  
Slight spoiler for the latest chapters (With You know who dying)  
Somewhat explicit material (Implied sex text)  
NaruIta  
One-shot  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and if you are offended by ItaNaru or BoyBoy material in general, you should turn around and not advance any further into this fanfic.

**_Last Message_**

Gasps escaped into the air frantically, and the smell of many molding scents tried to escape from the closed room, but there was nothing but heat and some oxygen. If eyes were to ever wander into this room, it would be a shocking site of a blonde over a man taller and older then himself. It was just strange, Naruto wasn't even sure of his actions. It all felt somewhat surreal, there was darkness but there was also enough light for him to make out what he was doing. There was a shame, but there were also a load of emotions that Naruto couldn't figure out. The figure beneath him breathed calmly, though his face had been wracked in a position that was extremely rare of the man.

"Naruto-kun." His voice rang, it echoed deep into Naruto's ears and tried to scar into his entire soul. Naruto had been frightened by this man so many times before when he was younger, so how was it possible to be in this situation? How was it possible that he was here, doing this? There was a low groan from the man beneath him and Naruto found his body continuing to move. Naruto had little idea why he was doing what he was, but his heart was so obviously in the air. There was nothing but warmth and Naruto could only hear Itachi's voice. At the notice that he was indeed with Itachi, Naruto's body seemed to pause entirely, as though he wasn't in what could have been described as an excruciating pleasure.

Itachi didn't seem entirely too pleased with this and Naruto felt something jump into his throat as the long dark hair followed the man's face to look up to Naruto. It was the first time Naruto noticed that Itachi had just his dull black eyes instead of the taunting sharingan red that he was used to. Even more than that, Naruto was surprised that he was so openingly staring into those eyes. These eyes he had learned were dangerous to his entire being, these eyes that usually could torment him with a curse of faces that would be wracked in disappointment at his activities. Itachi's eyes...they weren't red, and even more important, they looked like they were..._begging._ Naruto watched in a fascinated state as Itachi's hair seemed to cling to his pale skin as his head rose to get closer to Naruto's own head. The Uchiha placed his hands calmly on Naruto's face, and the teenager was shocked that he didn't even flinch.

Itachi fingered his whiskers, and it almost made the blonde laugh as he did it in a way Naruto only knew how to describe as lovingly. The man who had been after him to capture the demon inside his body, the man who saw him as Naruto-kun and saw the Kyuubi. The man that Naruto had been frightened of before inwardly, never truly saying it outloud because that would just be admitting your weakness, this man...was doing something Naruto would have never expected in his entire life. Then again, the blonde never thought this sort of thing would happen either. The blonde felt Itachi's pull and found the power to resist for a moment, the first time he actually felt in control of this entire surreal thing but ended up giving in as the man below him initiated a kiss.

Hah, it was almost laughable. The great Uchiha Itachi, mass murder, S-Ranked Ninja on many bingo books, man belonging to a cruel organization that wanted to take all of the nine demons for a use that evaded the entire shinobi world, was a soft kisser. Naruto hadn't had that many kisses in his life, he was always too busy with training, but Naruto knew that this was a soft kiss. Itachi wasn't trying to coax him or anything, it just seemed like he wanted to feel Naruto's lips. A strange twirl focused on in Naruto's stomach, something was wrong but he was finally starting to _feel_ throughout this entire act. He didn't feel the actions beneath him, all he felt was the soft lips against his. Naruto tore apart from the dark-haired man, giving him a contemplative stare, which the older man seemed to just give a small twitch of a smile.

What were they doing? Was Itachi even aware of what he was doing? It didn't seem like it, considering the circumstances. If Naruto so wanted, he could find many ways to just _violate_ the man, and if Naruto had been any less of a man, he probably would have gave in that evil dark thought. But his body didn't, it was doing what it wanted, and that wasn't anything particularly bad, at least not from going on Itachi's small gasps every time Naruto moved. Why wasn't he asking any questions though? Naruto's mouth didn't even think of trying to ask what and why they were doing this. Nothing seemed wrong though, it was...peaceful. It was such a strange peace that clinged to the air, even with what they were doing. The blonde then found himself pushing Itachi back to the bed, giving the dark haired man a better kiss then earlier. He obviously seemed to enjoy it, the way his hands eagerly flew to the back of Naruto's skull and fingered his way through the silk known as Naruto's hair.

It was so strange. All Naruto could feel was anything against his mouth, though his body seemed to be doing all sorts of things, he didn't feel any of it. Naruto then wondered if this was how Itachi was feeling in a way all the time. Nothing happening in life, just feeling only a few things physically. Naruto separated from the kiss with great force and began his descent to feel more in this setting. It was driving him crazy inside. Yes it was peaceful, yes it was all surreal, and yes Naruto was very sure that it was a dream, but Naruto was never one to just stand still, even in his dreams. Naruto then felt it, looking up to Itachi, watching the man's dull eyes watching him almost anxiously. Naruto had _control._ Anything he could have and wanted to do, he could do it. He could hurt Itachi, he could pleasure Itachi, he could do _anything._ Once again, the question WHY ran through is head. Blue eyes stared closely at the dark depth known as Itachi's eyes and something jumped into his throat again.

_Trust._

Wether the raven-haired man needed some form of release or really thought that doing this was the best thing to do, it seemed that Itachi only trusted _him_ to do this. That kind of thing just made this world even more unbelievable. They had barely even associated, and all the times they were even NEAR each other, Itachi was after him and Naruto feared for his life. So why was it that Itachi so obviously trusted him? As much as Naruto wanted to ask the question, his body protested. His body didn't want to talk, it just wanted action, so his mouth continued to slide down. His ears seemed to flick in happiness from Itachi's light comments, his entire body responded to the light 'Naruto-kun' that spelt from Itachi's lips. The blonde then felt his body move, exiting some place warm so Naruto's mouth would have room to move and there was a breathless groan from above, which Naruto found himself silencing.

It was oddly pleasurable, to be doing this now that Naruto thought about it. While Ero-sennin would have probably liked Naruto gaining experience with another girl more than a man, the blonde didn't mind as much as he would have thought. Though he was sure he still loved Sakura in his own little subtle ways, Naruto was really enjoying the feeling of swirling and light nipping. It was something physical, and perhaps for Itachi, emotional. After all, that was how this was supposed to be, but still, Naruto only felt with his mouth and opted to separate and suck Itachi's neck like a demon. It was incredibly odd too, because Naruto could sense Itachi's restlessness to finish the deed below but Naruto was teasing and taunting him and Itachi didn't seem to fight back. Dominant, he was dominant at the moment. Naruto's hands then moved and he started to feel a light tingling to them, he was gaining all of his senses back slowly and immediately Naruto dived to feel the skin of the Uchiha.

It must have been an Uchiha trait, to have pale skin. Like royalty loved baring the sickly color back in ancient times, it was so obvious that it wasn't fake. Itachi seemed to hiss as Naruto felt his nails accidentally marking the man's stomach. The red welt was somewhat attractive but if the dark-haired man didn't like it then Naruto would try his best to constrain the act of marking him as such. Naruto was glad though, that his entire body was feeling now, it made the situation less surreal and less strange. Naruto found himself pondering a bit if Itachi somehow did that on purpose. If this whole thing was just a mind trick and Naruto wasn't supposed to feel anything and they were supposed to have finished a long time ago. If that were the case then the blonde would drag it out as long as he could.

For some reason, he felt that he needed to do that. As though this would be the last time he would see the nightmare known as Itachi Uchiha. Itachi's breath seemed to hiccup as Naruto played with his chest. "Naruto-kun." Itachi's voice was actually filled with emotion, it was something that slightly disturbing because Naruto was so used to Itachi the shinobi that took the rules to heart. Naruto paused and there was a light growl arising from Itachi's throat, the first time Naruto could sense a little bit of hostility. But Naruto knew that the man wouldn't do anything, that's when Naruto found himself asking if the man _could_ do anything.

"Shh." The words slipped from his lips and he was slightly surprised. So he could speak, but maybe it was nothing more then sounds he could emit. Itachi seemed to have actually hushed though thanks to Naruto's noise. Naruto then went ahead and went on to have his full content with touching Itachi with his hands and mouth. That was probably when Naruto finally started sensing something was wrong. As though he really would never see Itachi again, that this was only happening for one reason and it wasn't entirely out of affection. That this was really something Itachi had to do before he had to disappear. As Naruto lifted his body up, he saw the reminding crystal around his neck fall lightly. Both of their eyes flew to the crystal, a symbol of Naruto's determination and the air seemed to still in that little reminder.

"You will you know." Naruto glanced softly down to Itachi, expecting him to explain. The dark-eyed man looked away as though it was more awkward then what they were doing. Hah...this had been the most emotion that Naruto had ever witnessed on Itachi's face and mouth. "You'll be hokage." His eyes widened at the statement and he couldn't help as a smile erupted on his lips. Hah...his _nightmare_ believed he could make it.

"Of course." Naruto replied confidently, placing his tongue deliberately on the man's lips enjoying how easily he could delve into the other man's mouth just by his will alone. Itachi didn't struggle and seemed to be really glad that they were no longer talking. That somewhat surreal feeling was coming back, and Naruto found himself growling, actually _surprising_ Itachi as he decided to bite into the man's neck to repulse that feeling of peace and unreality.

"Nnh!" Itachi's response had came out wether the other man had wanted it to or not. Naruto was glad because his ears flicked at the sound and licked at the harsh copper taste of blood dripping. Normally, Naruto wasn't much of a blood guy, actually if he had any say in it, it terrified him to see the red brightness flowing from another human being. But the copper taste had astoundingly made Naruto start to feel _everything_. Now he was hot, everything was hot and Naruto wanted to bask in it. The feeling was astounding and Naruto had only felt such heat once before in his entire life time and that was before his memory blacked out from the Kyuubi taking over in rage. "Naruto-kun." The man below him whispered, taking his hands to embrace the tan teen. It was surprisingly a warm embrace, however Naruto couldn't enjoy it as much as he would have liked as his entire body was in an overdrive mode.

It continued, the act, and Itachi seemed pleased, clinging to Naruto's back cheerfully. Ah, it was so hot, and so wonderful. All thoughts Naruto had in his mind were slowly flooding away, and from Itachi's groans and light gasps that there was no form of thinking in his mind as well.

"Itachi, move." Naruto grunted, swinging so he was now on the bottom and Itachi was on top. Naruto stared up at the almost confused looking dark-haired man. At the long staring, Itachi seemed to get the idea and continued the twisted and strange act they were doing in the first place. Naruto enjoyed it, he realized in an almost dark way. He enjoyed watching Itachi under his control, which was strange enough, and even stranger, Itachi seemed to enjoy being controlled. Naruto inwardly hoped that Itachi enjoyed that it was he doing it. Perhaps then again...that was probably why Naruto was there in the first place. Because Itachi trusted him, because Itachi for some reason felt that Naruto was someone to do something like this with.

Naruto drew in a loud breath, as finally the knot in his stomach started to disappear. Itachi fell down to him, taking light breaths against his neck and Naruto enjoyed that to. The blonde then realized it was done. This was the end of the entire thing, and...for some reason, his heart felt that it really was the last time he would see Itachi. "Why?" Naruto asked, his breath uneasy and tired. Though fatigue had actually yet to catch up with Naruto's mind, and even worse, part of his body was still responding to the heat delightfully. At the blonde's question, Itachi pushed himself up and stared deeply into Naruto's eyes. Naruto flinched inwardly as his eyes flashed red for a moment but Itachi just leaned to Naruto's ears and whispered one careful thing.

That woke Naruto up. The blonde gasped loudly at the sound and looked around rapidly, feeling the hot night drift to his being. The blonde looked around realizing that he was nowhere near the...dream. There was no evidence of even dreaming the dream as there was no shame anywhere and there was no warm room as well. The blonde though just narrowed his eyes for a moment. While everything in the dream may or may not have been real...The blonde then glared up to the night's sky, noticing the moon. It was almost disappearing, a faint crescent that would only be full next month, and even though Naruto wished it could have been full, he still reached up to fist it.

The whisper. That much had been real. If it really was Naruto's last time seeing the dark-haired Uchiha, then it was more important then anything Itachi had ever said in his life. It was...a last message. Naruto kept staring at the fist for a moment, blue eyes shining in determination. Those words...they were the only sign of Itachi's kindness that Naruto had ever heard. While he still wasn't sure why Itachi wanted what happened, or even why he came to _Naruto_ of all people, he would do what the Uchiha whispered to him. "I'll do it. Even if the bastard doesn't think he needs it, I'll do it. That, is my promise."

**_"Please protect Sasuke."_**

The End

After notes: Yeah, just a cheap sorry one-shot that my fangirl side decided to whip up because...well...I was saaad okay. That and with you know who trying to tell Itachi's story, I just wanted to make this in my eager little hopes that Itachi was a good guy in the end, even if he seemed like a dick. Haha...Ah...Yeah, this probably wasn't much to read, and if so, I'm sorry. I just wanted to do a little symbolism yet not at the same time. 


End file.
